


The rainbow connection

by MintyLikesRainbows



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLikesRainbows/pseuds/MintyLikesRainbows
Summary: "Soulmates AU : Characters struggle to adjust to a new relationship after discovering each other as soulmates as adults with their own lives already established."-And then, before any of them could fully process it ; the rainbow hit him all at once, dyeing the world around him in bright hues, more than he could name let alone understand. Roman like a summer sun, Virgil like a spring shower and Patton like autumn leaves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	The rainbow connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potestessemagishomosexualitatis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=potestessemagishomosexualitatis).



> Thank you to @darling_elm for beta-reading this for me, as well as momming my anxious ass during the last stretch ♡  
> -  
> Potestessemagishomosexualitatis, I hope you will enjoy this (´・ω・)っ由 I wish you happy holidays and a bright new year !

A month prior, Logan would have been fishing in his bag for his keys, because the door to his apartment would have been double-locked like every single day for the past ten years.

A month prior, he would have been pondering about what to make for dinner, that is to say what ready-made meal he would heat up in the microwave.

A month prior, the apartment he came home to would have been empty and silent, too big to fill it by himself.

A month prior, Logan had been single.

Single and very colourblind, he remembered as he caught a glimpse of the bracelet dangling to his wrist when he reached for the door handle. It was weaved with the favourite colours of each of his soulmates - _red, purple and blue_.

He pushed the door open with a click, and the muffled sounds he could hear from behind the door came flooding into the hallway, wrapping Logan in a sort of content warmth and relieving his shoulders from the tension they accumulated through the day. He couldn’t keep himself from sighing and, toeing off his oxfords, let himself be guided by the music that escaped from his kitchen.

Utensils against pots in metallic clanks, a soft sizzling coming from the stove (accompanied by a familiar smell indicating they were cooking with onions), but most importantly ; the sweet song of his soulmates’ voices luring him across his apartment. Roman's tone carried the excitement it usually did when he was telling a funny story, usually something that had happened at the theatre that day ; and Patton and Virgil were giggling at whatever he was saying, though the latter with more restraint.

"Logan !"

Roman noticed him first, interrupting his story to grin at him, and even if Logan had wanted to break his routine _(which he hadn't)_ he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from leaning down to kiss his open mouth.

"Did you miss us, beloved ?"

Logan sighed.

"As always, any second spent away from you is a torture."

It came out a lot less joking than he had meant. Roman's smile softened, and he tucked a stray hair back behind his soulmate's ear, making him shiver - of course Roman would love that.

Roman was a romantic. Soulmates had been a fantasy to him, and he had always wanted to meet his early, to fall for them hard, and fall fast. That mindset had changed with the years _(which Logan was thankful for, as he probably wouldn't have been able to deal with it)_ , but he still had a softness for great declarations of love and overly cheesy gestures.

"Is Virgil preparing dinner tonight ?"

Logan walked around the counter to reach his second soulmate. Virgil barely looked away from his pots long enough for Logan to peck his lips, before turning right back to the stove, humming in answer.

"Poptart is teaching him how to make bolognese !"

That was a high expectation to live up to - Patton's spaghetti bolognese was famous to anyone who had a chance to try it. Virgil was painfully aware of that fact, as shown by the tension of his shoulders and his white-knuckled grip on the wooden spoon. Logan stepped behind him and lightly put his hands on his shoulders - when they relaxed slightly at the touch, he took it as an invitation to start massaging his upper back.

"Well, I can't wait - I'm certain he will do wonderfully."

That brought a small smile to Virgil's face, and Logan felt a touch of pride warm his heart.

Virgil couldn't be more opposite to Roman, and yet the two of them had met first, in college. It was a good thing, in a way : Virgil had taught Roman to enjoy taking things slower, and in exchange Roman had taught Virgil to let himself have more fun. Together they had been inseparable in spite of their frequent bickering, and anyone would have been surprised to know they had yet to complete the full rainbow of their spectrum - they gave each other warm reds, from Roman's delicious curls and lipstick to the colour he plucked right from Virgil's cheeks when kissing him.

Well, it had only been surprising before they met Patton.

Logan eventually let go of Virgil's shoulders when Patton stood on his tiptoes next to him, clearly expecting the gentle kiss his soulmate pressed on his smile.

"Of course, Virgil is a fast learner !"

"That's because I have a great teacher."

This made Patton giggle with a thousand-watt grin, and Logan felt his day brighten entirely at the single sight.

Patton had filled the sunshine, the buttercups and the honey with bright lights and shades of yellow, with bell-like laughter and kind advice. One would believe the eldest had been their missing piece, and it wasn't entirely false - he completed them, of course ; just not entirely.

The three of them made a spectacular triad, from what Logan had heard - they seemed to balance each other perfectly. Patton brought them familiarity and warm comfort, Roman created the adventures and playful fun, Virgil the tenderness and gentle care. Anyone would say they looked like they came from some romantic comedy.

That was what Logan thought at first, too.

And then, before any of them could fully process it ; the rainbow hit him all at once, dyeing the world around him in bright hues, more than he could name let alone understand. Roman like a summer sun, Virgil like a spring shower and Patton like autumn leaves.

The others had told Logan that he had been blue - calm and vast like the cloudless sky that served as a background to the first time they saw him. A month later, Logan still regularly looked at the colour chart pinned over his desk. He couldn’t help himself : of course he knew that in theory, blue was the colour of violets _(which was, in his humble opinion, stupid)_ ; but they were a different blue from Patton’s sparkling irises or the phthalo shade of Roman’s watercolours - it was a source of so many new questions to answer, overwhelming his senses in the best way.

“I think I’m done.”

The mumble that interrupted Logan’s inner reminiscing made him look down into the pans - he did not know much about cooking, but the sauce looked done to him at least. Patton didn’t waste time to confirm it :

“Yeah, that looks good ! You can turn off the stove.”

Then he wrapped one arm around Virgil, sneaking closer to kiss his temple.

“I knew you could do it.”

Logan looked away from Virgil’s reddening ears just in time to see Roman jump off his stool, making his way to the kitchen cabinets.

“I’ll set the table !”

“Let me help you.”

Roman gave him a bright, silly grin when their fingers brushed while they reached for the plates, and for a second, Logan couldn’t quite settle into his mind that those were his boyfriends, his _soulmates_ ; and that he could let out all the overflowing love filling his chest and direct it to them like it was begging to be. Logan loved them so much that he was almost scared his chest would run out - but somehow they always managed to prove him wrong, each smile and blush and song pouring more adoration into him.

A month prior, Logan would have never thought he would think those words (let alone say them, but heaven forbid, he would do it for them), but he was in love.

And as they half-walked, half-danced across the kitchen to avoid stepping on each other in a flurry of rainbows ; he found that he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
